


How to make the best of a boring place

by xelvera



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelvera/pseuds/xelvera
Summary: Vanitas never should have listened to Sora. Now he and Roxas are in the most boring world ever. How is he going to keep his sanity?
Relationships: Roxas/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	How to make the best of a boring place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I was asked to publish this so here it is.  
> This is not my comfort zone, I hope you'll enjoy nonetheless!

“You _have_ to go there you have to you totally have to are you seriously trying to convince me that you are in love but you didn’t go there?”

After one too many comment from Sora, even Vanitas’s willpower cracked, and he and Roxas went to the world he was so much talking about, the Kingdom of Corona. And it was as much a bad decision as he thought he’d be.

Why would anyone want to come here? There are trees. There are animals. Yes. It’s nature. There’s nature everywhere, this place isn’t special. Bo-ring.

The birds are incredibly noisy and prevent you from focusing. The waterfalls just make you wet. And flower fields! There were flower fields! Who cares about flower fields, nothing’s happening there!

“Are there even people around here???” he eventually snapped, frustrated.

“Uhm, Van? You kinda hate people,” answered Roxas.

“ _I’ll take people over this._ I’m staying here ten more seconds I swear I’m burning this forest down.”

And so they went to search for civilized life. After a bit of searching they finally fell on a city that didn’t seem to be small for its technological level. A bit primitive but ah well, they’d do with what they had.

And yes, there were people. People living uneventful, insipid lives. At least there was some activity, it wasn’t like the forest, but…

“We really shouldn’t have listened to Sora,” he sighed.

“You say that all the time,” answered his boyfriend, “but we keep doing it again and again.”

“I know! This kid has some weird power, and I hate it!”

Roxas laughed. “I personally don’t mind that much. It gives me an opportunity to spend time with you.”

“We could do that at home or something, you know. Or like anywhere else but HERE! There’s absolutely nothing to do!”

Roxas laughed even more.

“Oh, shut up you,” eventually said Vanitas, leaving in hope to find something even remotely interesting.

As if this world would offer that! People were talking, buying things, fishing. There was absolutely nothing exciting to do, as was often the case of worlds that weren’t technologically advanced.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by an annoying kid shouting “I’m the master of the woooooorld!”, while standing on the ledge right next to the water, balancing on one leg.

“You’re the master of stupidity,” he simply answered. “You’re going to fall.”

“Nuh-uh,” said the kid with a voice that was really really annoying, “no risk at all!”

“Meet the risk,” told Vanitas while pushing him.

He then discreetly got away from the scene of the crime, while the little boy was screaming and people were coming to help him. Why did he always have to be the one to create the activity in each place they went to?

“Hey Van!” said Roxas while running towards him. “I found something you might like!”

“What? You seriously think this place has _anything_ to offer?”

“Apparently there’s a knight tournament or something like that that is going to begin soon. Why not entering it and teaching everyone a lesson?”

“…sign me up.”

They entered the area where the competition was about to begin in.

“Good morning! Do you wish to buy tickets to enjoy the event?”

“Actually, we would like to enter,” stated Roxas.

“Entering? Hahahahahahaha. Don’t make me laugh. You’re just kids! I doubt you could even hold a sword correct–”

They both materialized their Keyblades.

“…on second thought, welcome to the tournament! You’ll face your first opponents shortly. Please wait here in the meantime,” declared the promoter, while pointing to an area where the other competitors seemed to prepare themselves.

The contest went incredibly well.

The “best knights in all the Kingdom”, as expected, didn’t even remotely have the beginning of the talent necessary to hope having the slightest chance of winning against them.

Each time Roxas or Vanitas was facing another participant, it wasn’t a fight, it was a public humiliation. Their operation was always the same: first, some time where they leave themselves wide open but always dodge at the last possible seconds. Then, when the opponent starts getting tired and frustrated, their mistakes are exploited to toy with them. Finally, some really flashy moves to highlight the skill difference, before eventually bringing them down in a spectacular fashion.

Such an extraordinary event eventually attracted everyone available in town, each wanting to see who were the two children that were demolishing their best fighters. After a while, everyone but them was defeated, and they were about to face each other for the grand finale. The tension was palpable. The excitement everywhere.

“Thank you for having come here!” loudly stated Roxas. “It was our pleasure to allow you this demonstration.”

“I hope you’re now all realizing how insignificant you really are,” added Vanitas. “Our job here is now done. Goodbye, losers.”

Both teens then ran away to the forest, too fast for anyone to follow them. After being certain they were alone, they just sat down in the grass, sweating and laughing.

“Did you see the look on their faces?” asked the blond.

“Yeah,” answered the other, “it was priceless. You were right, there was something worthwhile to do here.”

“There’s another, actually.”

“Like what?”

And out of nowhere, Roxas kissed him. Vanitas took a moment to collect his thoughts. The other was beaming.

“Err,” eventually stated Van, “one kiss? That’s all?”

He threw himself at the other teen, and then they rolled together on the field until Vanitas finally pinned his boyfriend down.

“You’re not getting away with just that.”

They both laughed. Maybe coming to this world wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
